Fairytales
by YEMINKI
Summary: Gwiboon was far from perfection; that much she knew.


Because I'm a depressing person. (: May Lin, you wanted another broken fic right? Well, it's the same pairing for now, I'll write a SungminxSkye for you later okay? (I wrote some stuff that fit Key and Onew better than Skye and Sungmin so I couldn't just swap the names.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. SM does. He owns Jinki. And Kibum who is Gwiboon in disguise. (Or is Gwiboon Kibum in disguise?)

* * *

Gwiboon hated Jinki.

She hated the stupid idiotic grin that was forever on his face. She hated the way he spoke without giving a second thought to what he was saying. She hated the way he said the wrong things at the wrong time and always ruined _everything_. She hated him, period.

She was pretty sure he hated her as well. After all, who would like a girl like Gwiboon? She was bossy, impatient and rude. On the outside, anyway. The real Gwiboon was caring and gentle, but that's another story. Her parents had separated when she was young, and she had hated anything related to love, like rainbows and sparkles and hearts, ever since then.

Every single time Gwiboon's eyes fell on Jinki, she would scrutinize him, laughing at all his faults. The fact that his front teeth showed when he laughed; and the way his eyes disappeared whenever he gave a big goofy grin. He was far from being perfect, and Gwiboon hated that. In her broken world, everything had to be **perfect**.

Oh Gwiboon was far from perfection; that much she knew. Call it insecurity, but Gwiboon didn't like it if things weren't a certain way, if things weren't _normal_. And Jinki definitely was not normal.

Day after day, Gwiboon sought out all the things that she felt were bad about Jinki. He became a source of comfort to her, letting her know that no matter how imperfect she was, she was still much better off than Lee Jinki.

Her obsession soon became a habit. Even when she didn't mean to, she unconsciously looked over at the boy she hated. It was like breathing. She got so used to it; sometimes she would leave a class and realize she had been too busy staring at Jinki to listen to the teacher.

And one day, Gwiboon came to a scary realization. All those times her heart sped up whenever Jinki was around weren't because of anger, but attraction. All those times she laughed at the sight of Jinki; it had never been a mocking laugh, but truly a genuine one. Gwiboon was in love. With the wrong person, but in love nonetheless. And because of that, she hated Jinki even more.

She stopped staring and giggling. Instead, she glared and scowled. She deserved so much more than Jinki, didn't she? Jinki was like a clockwork toy that was missing its key. He was capable of accomplishing such great things, but there was an invisible line that held him back, always.

But then again, maybe Gwiboon didn't deserve him either. She was no better – a puzzle with missing pieces. Gwiboon was confusing and hard to figure out; and no matter how hard anybody looked, those missing pieces could never be found. She was no better than Jinki. Slowly, Gwiboon's hate melted away and love took its place, blossoming from her heart. Jinki was the missing part of her, and she would willingly be his key.

For the first time, Gwiboon was afraid. She never admitted her feelings to Jinki for fear of rejection. She didn't want to end up broken, like her mother, washing away her sorrows with alcohol and tears. _Then again, wasn't she broken already?_

Years passed, and they were no longer teenagers. Gwiboon was no longer the person she used to be. Her kindness and love radiated from her sparkling eyes that were once clouded over by hatred. She grew up and she got married to a man she loved, but wasn't _in love_ with. Before she knew it, she was a fine woman of age twenty-five and no longer the naïve sixteen year old she once was. It would be a lie to say that Gwiboon never once thought of Jinki, because she did. She thought of him every second of everyday. Her heart yearned for a love that never was.

On the other side of the town, Lee Jinki sat in his living room, thinking of Kim Gwiboon. Even after all these years, he was still waiting for her. All along, he had loved Gwiboon. She had just been too blind to see.

They never met again.

_Because not all fairytales have happy endings._

_

* * *

_

Key is Onew's key, now understand why I couldn't change the names? But I really do think Key is like a puzzle, there's so much of him he hides. Anyway, Gwiboon's feelings for Jinki sort of describe my feelings for Key. I didn't mean for it to turn out like that. I just got too into it. Believe it or not, I hated Key at first. Because of that, I started picking out his every fault just to assure myself that he was a horrible person and deserved my hate. But hatred turned into obsession, then infatuation, and now, I might just be in love. Sigh, what can I do about it? Leave me a nice review?


End file.
